


Operation: Nice List

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: After Momakase and Obake tell him that villains don't celebrate Christmas, Globby sets off to prove them wrong in the most extravagant way.





	Operation: Nice List

December is one of the brightest months of the year. With the upcoming holiday creeping neer, people scramble to decorate every available inch of space with lights, snowflakes, bells and holiday cheer.

And for the most of the villains in San Fransokyo, it's no different.

* * *

 

“I can't believe they did it again.” Momakase growled under her breath as she stomped through the snow-covered sand. Another attempt at a great heist, foiled by Big Hero 6 once again.

 

“I can.” Obake, who was following close behind her, stated. “The child is a genius. You'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to dupe him.” 

 

The two made their way to the entrance of their hideaway, the only place that provided them any safety from those meddling heroes. The walls were thick enough to keep Baymax's sensor from detecting them, and with most of it being underwater, it was far more difficult for them to get near.

 

Still fuming from her defeat, Momakase slid open the door to the main room and froze. Obake gave her a questioning look before finding out the reason for her uncharacteristic reaction.

 

The main room of the hideaway, normally quiet and unadorned, had turned into something straight out of a children's book.

Paper snowflakes covered the slate gray walls, sparkling tinsel in silver, red, and gold hung from the ceiling. Somewhere in the background, a holiday song played, adding more to the initial confusion.

 

In the center of it all stood a large tree. Trina and Noodle Burger Boy stood close by, hanging brightly colored baubles on the branches they could reach. 

 

Obake stared, surprise and confusion evident in his face. He had never had to face this before.

“Trina.” He said, trying to catch his robotic daughter's attention. “Trina!”

 

She jolted, turning her head in his direction. “Hello, Father. Momakase. You're back early.”

 

Obake stepped out from behind the black and blue haired woman. “What is this?” He gestured to the decorations.

 

“Uh, Christmas?” She placed the box of ornaments she was holding on the ground. “Do you like it? It was Globby's idea.”

 

“Yep!” As if on cue, Globby swung himself from one side of the room to the other, stopping right in front of Obake, the red and white hat he was wearing falling over his eyes slightly. 

“So, whatcha think?” He said, adjusting his hat.

 

Momakase finally snapped out of her stupor, and pointed the tip of her graphene knife at the humanoid. Globby remained unfazed, knowing very well that the knife couldn't hurt him.

 

“Take. It. Down.” she hissed. “All of it.”

 

“Aww, c'mon Momakase.” He teased, “Don't be a Grinch.”

 

Without breaking eye contact, she tossed the knife to the side, lodging it inside the source off the offending Christmas music, an old radio, with precision. 

 

“My radio!” Globby exclaimed, quickly changing his expression to indifferent. “Well, it looks like someone is gonna get a lump of coal in her stocking.”

 

Momakase growled, ready to destroy the person in front of her, until Obake put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a quick, harsh look, and he removed his hand, stepping in between the two.

 

“Globby,” he said, voice so calm it was frightening, “We're villains. We don't celebrate holidays founded on goodwill and peace.”

 

“Well, I do.” Globby stated.

 

“We'll we don't.” Obake moved closer to him. “Villains don't celebrate Christmas. You know why? Because it goes against everything we do.”

 

Globby stepped back in shock.

 

“We don't do peace. We don't do charity. We cause problems, not fix them. Ergo, we are villains, and villains don't celebrate Christmas. There's no sense in wasting our time with childish acts when we have more pressing matters to tend to.”  He looked at the room and frowned, before turning to a seemingly heartbroken Globby.

 

“You have two hours to clean up this mess and get that hideous tree out of my lair. After that, there will be no more mention of that awful holiday.”

 

“But, I-” Globby tried to speak.

 

“Two hours. In the meantime, I'll be in my lab.”

 

Momakase pulled her knife out of the radio. “And I'll be in Good Luck Alley, taking the knives from a bunch of amateur cooks.”

 

With that, they both left, leaving Globby, Trina, and Noodle Burger Boy in the main room.

 

Trina sighed. “Well, there goes Christmas. I'm sorry, Globby.”

 

“Would you like a sticker?” Noodle Burger Boy said, handing it to Globby.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks, NBB.” Globby said. “I just really wish that Obake and Momakase would be more accepting of the holiday. It's super fun, too. We could do a white elephant gift exchange, and bake cookies, and just spend time together; instead of worrying about Big Hero 6.” 

 

He looked at the half decorated tree, and soon, an idea came.

 

“What if,” he said, “we show them that villains do celebrate Christmas?!”

 

“How can we do that?” Trina asked, “The two of them are as stubborn as mules. They'll never give.”

 

“We can get a group of other villains together and do something spectacular! Something that would blow them away!” He looked at the tree once again. “And I know exactly what we'll do.”

* * *

 

“Remind me again why we're walking to a diner with a bunch of gift cards?” Trina asked, following Globby to their destination.

 

“Well, I know that a couple of villains normally hang out here, and we're definitely going to need their help.” He said, carrying a shopping bag that held 6 separate cards, each with their own receipt.

 

“That doesn't explain why we have the cards.” Noodle Burger Boy noted as they approached the establishment. 

 

Joe’s Diner wasn't the most popular eatery in San Fransokyo, but it soon became a great hangout for the baddies of the city. Due to Joe's welcoming nature and the lack of customers after dark, villains felt right at home in the quaint little shop. No matter what they look like, or their status with the law, Joe was always ready to serve them, just like any other customer.

 

Globby reached for the handle, “Just think of them as peace offerings.” 

 

He pushed open the door, causing the bell above to ring as normal. He quietly scanned the interior, spotting two blondes sitting in a booth not that far from him. They were absorbed in their own conversation, not paying attention as the small group approached them.

 

When the two of them took a break in their conversation, Globby saw it as his cue.

 

“Good evening, ladies.” He said. “Sorry to bother you, but I-”

 

He was cut off by a frightened squeak and the shattering of glass behind him. The younger of the two blondes had set herself farther away from him, with a mix of fear and surprise on her face. 

 

Turning behind him, he saw a smoking mark on the counter, where an empty milkshake glass once stood. Globby took a deep breath and sighed. He forgot that the two of them used electricity to their advantage.

 

“Well, what is it?” Someone said.

 

He turned and faced the older of the two, and recoiled at her glare.

 

“You wanted to talk to us. What is it?” She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. 

She had to be somewhere in her mid to late 40’s, and dressed as though she stepped straight out of an 80’s music video. Her hair stood up in all directions, mostly due to the energy orb that gave her and her daughter all the electricity they wanted.  “Juniper and I don't have all night.”

 

Globby straightened his posture. “I was wondering if you wanted to help us-” He gestured towards Trina and Noodle Burger Boy, “do something big.”

 

The younger of the two, Juniper, perked up at the word 'big’. “Whatcha have in mind?”

 

“I'm trying to prove to someone that villains do celebrate Christmas, and my plan is to set up and decorate a giant tree in front of the whole city!” He held out two gift cards, with their respective receipts, “I want to know if you're in.”

 

Juniper gasped in excitement. “Mama, can we please do this? We haven't done much for Christmas in a while. And just think about how many fans we'll get!”

 

“I don't know.” The older of the two, Barb, hesitated.

 

“Please, Mama? Please?” Juniper pleaded, giving her mom the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

 

Barb sighed. “Oh, alright.” She took the cards and handed one to her daughter. “What's our role?”

 

Globby smiled. His plan was slowly coming together. “You two will be in charge of lighting the tree once we get the decorations on it.”

 

Juniper squealed with delight. “You hear that, Mama? We get to light up the tree!”

 

Barb smiled. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing Juniper so excited and happy.

 

“Glad to see that you're joining us.” Globby said, “We also have to ask some other villains to join in, if you don't mind.”

 

“It's no problem.” Barb said. “As long as you don't mind us tagging along.”

 

“Quick question.” Juniper chimed in, “Can we wear cute outfits?”

 

Globby smiled, “Sure. I don't see why not.”

 

“Yes!” Juniper said quietly, pumping her fist. “Let's go!”

 

She made a beeline for the door, “The sooner we get the others on board, the sooner we can spread holiday cheer!”

* * *

 

“So, Creepy Guy wanted us to do something for him again.” Greg said, as he entered an abandoned warehouse with his teammates, “Figures. We always get the biggest projects right before the holiday.”

 

The Mad Jacks we're San Fransokyo's most over the top odd job company. Whether it was cleaning someone's gutters, performing maintenance on the sky turbines, or taking part in a confusing, convoluted scheme to get information on a 14-year-old boy, they always made it exciting. It was part of their job theme.

 

“Wow, not even thirty minutes into a job and you're already talking bad about a customer. That's how we lose business, Greg.” The only female of the trio said.

 

“Quiet, Jackie!” Greg hissed, scoping out the area. “You'll blow our cover.”

 

“What cover?” The other male, Jacques, said, “They never told us to be discreet. We were told to come here and wait for further instruction.”

 

Footsteps coming from the back of the building echoed, insisting that they were no longer alone. Greg assumed a fighting stance, holding his blaster at the ready. The other two were unamused by his reaction.

 

It wasn't long before a small group came into the light. “You're the Mad Jacks, right?” The purple, gelatin-like, humanoid in the front said.

 

“Wait, I thought that Creepy Guy made the call to us.” Greg said, placing his blaster back in it's holder. “You guys aren't him.”

 

“I placed the call.” The humanoid said. “The name's Globby.”

 

He extended his hand out to Greg, signaling a handshake. Greg was reluctant to do such, seeing that Globby truly lived up to his name.

 

“Ugh, yeah.” Greg stepped back, and pointed to his teammates. “That's Jack and Jack, and I'm Jack. As you know, we're the Mad Jacks.”

 

The entire group seemed confused. “Wait, you're all Jack?” Juniper asked.

 

Jackie stepped up, “To reduce any confusion, you can call me Jackie.”

 

“And I'm Jacques.” He said, before pointing to his leader, “And he’s Greg.”

 

Greg pouted at the two of them. “What happened to team cohesion, man?”

 

“Um. Not trying to cause any more trouble here, but we're kinda on a time limit.” Globby said, as he tried to get the gift cards in order.

 

“Sure.” Greg said, “What's the plan?”

 

“I need your help decorating a Christmas tree.”

 

Greg almost laughed at the request. “What? You need a little help putting the star on top?”

 

“You don't get it. This tree is going to be massive. It will be set up in downtown, and everyone is gonna know that villains do celebrate Christmas.”

 

“Interesting. Now tell me, how much are you willing to pay?” Greg said, rubbing his index finger and thumb together. 

 

Globby swallowed hard. He hadn't thought about that. The gift cards only amounted to $50 each. Nowhere near enough to cover the potentially massive bill Greg was hinting at. 

Jackie quickly elbowed Greg in the ribs. “Forget about that. We'll waive it in the spirit of the holiday.” She smiled.

 

“You've got to be kidding me, Jackie!” Greg snapped, “We aren't a nonprofit!”

 

“Taking two hours out of our day to decorate a tree isn't going to cause us to go bankrupt.” Jacques said, “You need to tone it back, Greg.”

 

Greg grumbled. “Fine. We'll do it.”

 

“Great!” Globby said, holding out the cards for his new allies. “These are for you, by the way.”

 

Each member took their card, pleased with the kind gesture. 

 

Globby looked at the shopping bag. Only one card remained, and this would probably be the most difficult villain to get on their side.

* * *

 

“You want me to help you decorate a Christmas tree?” The short, pink haired man that is Mr. Sparkles said, still keeping most of his attention on the mirror in front of him. “Yeah, no deal.”

 

It was pretty easy for the group to find him, as he still lived in the same studio that “Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge” was recorded.

 

“Please reconsider.” Trina said. 

 

“What's there to reconsider?” He said, applying powder to his cheeks. “Your just decorating a tree. Big whoop. It's not like we're gonna be on the news or something.”

 

“It isn't an ordinary tree.” Jackie said, playing with a strand of her hair. “It's going to be massive. We need all the help we can get.”

 

Mr. Sparkles huffed. “Why should I care?”

 

“Because this tree is going to be in the middle of downtown.” Noodle Burger Boy replied.

 

The dumpy man rolled his eyes before taking his eyeliner pen out of his cosmetic bag.

 

“And who knows, maybe someone will tape us and put it on the 'net. Imagine how many views we'll get.” Globby added. 

 

Sparkles straightened up at the last comment.

 

“Could it get more views then that one-trick pony: Slow Clap Cat?” He muttered to himself.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Globby held out the last card, and smiled as the man spun around and snagged it.

 

_ “This is it.” _ Globby thought to himself.  _ “Operation: Nice List is underway.” _

* * *

 

It took the small group only a few hours to figure out what they needed. 

Globby and the Mad Jacks got the tree, and set it up in downtown; High Voltage and Mr. Sparkles went out to find as much decorations as they could carry, and Trina and Noodle Burger Boy got to work creating “weapons” with the sole purpose of decorating a tree.

When all was said and done, the group met back at Joe's Diner to discuss.

 

“Alright, guys,” Trina said, “I'm going to go over the plan one last time. Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, NBB, you guys will get the tinsel, lights, and ornaments on the tree. Globby is in charge of getting the star on top. Barb, Juniper, your job is to light the tree. And I'll convince Father and Momakase to attend, while keeping an eye out for Big Hero 6.”

 

Greg raised his hand, “Quick question. Why are we worried about the heroes? All we're doing is decorating a tree.”

 

“Yes,” Trina sighed, “but we're still villains. They may try to shut us down, no matter our reasoning.”

 

“But we're not going to let that stop us!” Globby said. “We're going to show everyone that villains do celebrate Christmas.” He stood up from his chair. “Now, let's go decorate that tree!”

 

The group cheered and whooped, following Globby out of the restaurant. Juniper stayed by the table for a few extra moments, making sure to leave Joe a generous tip before trailing the rest of the group.

* * *

 

“Trina, I do not appreciate this nonsense.” Obake followed his robotic daughter, Momakase shadowing him.

 

“C'mon, Father,” Trina mock whined, as she led them deeper into bustling downtown, “think of this as a favor. You really needed to get out of that stuffy old lab.”

 

After a long walk, they finally stopped. In front of them stood a massive tree, just waiting to be decked out in lights and tinsel. A crowd formed around it, waiting for the inevuto happen.

 

“Why did you bring us here?” Momakase questioned.

 

“If it's to change my mind about the atrocious holiday that is Christmas, it won't work.” Obake huffed.

 

“Just wait.” Trina said. She spotted Juniper hiding behind the tree's base. Trina winked, Juniper winked back.

 

The whoosh of jetpacks was heard over the talking from the bystanders. Streaks of black and red flew above them.

 

“Ready, Jacks?” Greg said, aiming his blaster near the bottom of the tree, making sure that no civilians were close.

 

“Ready.” Jacques and Jackie said in unison.

 

They fired their blasters simultaneously, each one containing a different color of tinsel, before flying around the tree, making sure that the glittering decor reached the top.

 

Mr. Sparkles and Globby stood on top of a nearby building, waiting for a signal. Jacques looked at them, smiling as he gave a thumbs up. It was Mr. Sparkles time to shine.

 

The tiny man held his own blaster, directing it towards the tree.

 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!” He yelled as he pulled the trigger.

 

A giant net of lights wrapped itself around the tree, thankfully not falling off. Now it was Noodle Burger Boy's turn.

 

The robot sat in his four armed flying contraption, using it to hang bright blue baubles, big red ribbons, and shiny bronze bells from the branches. It took him all of a minute and a half to reach the top. He nodded at Globby, signaling the beginning of his turn.

 

Mr. Sparkles handed him the star. It was a simple, 5 pointed polygon, painted a glimmering shade of gold. 

 

With a grateful nod, Globby swung from building to building, eventually making it to the top of the tree. He gently affixed the star, making sure that it wouldn't fall, and let go of the tree.

 

The crowd gasped as he made his descent, only to cheer when he turned into ball and bounced to safety.

 

From his place on the ground, he watched as High Voltage perform their routine. The energy orb pulsed a bright blue as they charged up. When the mother-daughter duo struck their final pose, electricity shot from their bracelets and straight towards the lights on the tree.

 

The crowd broke into applause as the tree became illuminated. Globby smiled as the band of villains came together to celebrate their achievement and admire their work.

 

The tree stood proudly in the center of downtown. Tinsel in colors of Gold, Silver, and Rose Gold wrapped around the tree, standing out against it's green needles. The group applauded Noodle Burger Boy for his astonishing ornament hanging, while Barb and Juniper laughed with Mr. Sparkles over the movie reference.

 

Globby patted Greg's shoulder. “Great job, all of you.” He said.

 

“This never would've gotten done if it weren't for all of us coming together. Thank you so much for helping, and I'm pretty sure that all of you made Santa's Nice List this year.” He smiled at all of them.

 

Jacques opened his arms. “Bring it in, you guys!”

 

As if on cue, the villains came together for a quick group hug. After the embrace ended, Globby looked into the crowd.

 

He saw people of all ages and ethnicities. He saw parents with children, teenage squads, elderly couples. He even spotted Felony Carl farther back. However, Obake, Momakase, and Trina we're no place to be seen.

 

Feeling as though he failed, Globby's heart sunk.

“Golly, that sure was a blast!” Noodle Burger Boy said as he and Globby made their way to the entrance of Obake's lair.

 

“Yeah. I guess.” Globby muttered. 

 

_ “I should've known.” _ He thought.  _ “Trina's right. There's no way to convince Obake. Looks like Operation: Nice List was a misfire.” _

 

He opened the door to the lair, finding the tree up and the main room decorated.

 

“Wha- what?” Globby stuttered. 

 

Obake stepped out from behind the tree.

 

“Yes. I redecorated the main room.” He said. “After that little display of yours, I noticed that this holiday means a lot to you. So, I will allow us, as a group, to celebrate it, no matter how childish it is.”

 

Globby smiled, before jumping after something touched his back.

 

Momakase held a box wrapped in silver paper. “For you.” She said.

 

Globby took the box and tore off the paper, smiling even wider when he saw what it was.

 

“You guys got me a new radio!” He exclaimed. “Thank you! I can't wait to use it!”

 

Momakase pointed the tip of her graphene katana between Globby's eyes. 

 

“No. Christmas. Music.”

 

“Noted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this story. I'm really sorry that I was only able to write one.  
> My plan was to write a small one-shot series like I did last year, however my life has been crazy recently, and I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to.
> 
> Work and school have been kicking my butt, and my physical health has been deteriorating. I really don't want to get into that too much.
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
